


Dancing With Strangers

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (idk it’s mentioned?), Clubbing, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Grinding, Implied drinking, Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Tendou and Ushijima go to a club, possessiveness ensues.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Dancing With Strangers

They’re at a club. 

Not exactly Ushijima Wakatoshi’s scene, but Satori loves dancing, so his boyfriend begrudgingly agreed to come along. 

Tendou is on the dance floor, moving his hips to the music. 

Wakatoshi is sipping on a fruity drink, watching his boyfriend from afar. 

Daichi and Sugawara are with them. Those two are all over each other, moving together, practically glued. 

Satori gave him puppy dog eyes when Wakatoshi refused to dance with him, but eventually gave up to dance with his friends. 

Yet, when a man stands in front of Satori, placing his hands on his hips, and begins dancing with him- Wakatoshi regrets his decision. 

Satori giggles, dancing with the stranger, who is very obviously flirting with him.

Not just regular flirting, but _grinding_ against him. 

Satori catches his boyfriend’s eye and _winks._

Wakatoshi feels like he might blow a fuse, or beat the man, who has his hands on Satori, to death.

Meh decides on the second option, making his way through the crowd.

He passes Daichi and Sugawara who give him a knowing look, before he finally is in arms length of Tendou. 

He grabs the other man’s hand, pulling him close, so that his back is pressed against Wakatoshi’s chest. 

Satori lets out a squeak, before realizing it’s his boyfriend. 

He grins, dancing against him. 

“I thought you didn’t dance,” Satori teases. 

Wakatoshi gives the man who was dancing with Satori a look that says _come-near-him-again-and-you-die_ and the guy huffs, before walking away. 

“I do now,” Wakatoshi growls.

”Oh relax! I’m yours, only yours. No need to get all possessive,” Satori teases, throwing an arm around Wakatoshi’s neck. 

“Mine.”

”Yours.”

Wakatoshi smiles. 

Tendou is insufferable, but he wouldn’t change him for the world. 

He was his, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe little baby oneshot
> 
> leave comments and kudos!


End file.
